I Have Many Skills
by MusicLover011
Summary: *Slightly AU* Gabrielle has convinced the most feared warlord of all, Xena, to help her village. Over time though, Gabrielle and Xena get closer as they learn more about each other. Will Xena let Gabrielle in enough to tell her of her dark past that lead to her being a warlord? Can Gabrielle's natural light be enough to change Xena for good?


_**So, I recently started watching Xena: Warrior Princess and of course, I fell in love with the show. Especially Xena and Gabrielle. So, I've decided to do a story about them, but it's going to be slightly AU. Same universe, but how they meet up is different and some events in Xena's life are different as well. Enjoy!**_

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell at the armored men as they grab at me with their dirty hands.

"Awww, settle down blondie, we're just trying to have a little fun before we bring you to Xena, that's all. I promise it won't hurt… Unless you make it hurt." One solider said as he started fumbling with his belt.

Two men were holding me as I saw the rest of the men just started there, laughing and whistling. I closed my eyes, refusing to cry or scream anymore for these pathetic excuses of men. Just then, I heard one of them scream out. Opening my eyes, I see him lying on the ground, holding his hand in agony when she jumps in front of me.

Just from her stance, I know who she is. She's Xena, Warrior Princess. The most feared warlord across the land- And just the person I needed to see.

The other men let go of me and quickly stumbled away as Xena gave them a death stare. She drew her sword as she held it to the neck of the man who had his pants down. "Get up." Is all Xena said. Slowly he rose to his feet, her sword never leaving his neck. I saw in horror that he held his injured, bloodied hand again chest. "You make me sick." Was all Xena said before she delivered a death blow to his neck.

As she wiped the blood of her sword, she walked around the camp. "Let that be another reminder to not cross me. In case you needed another one. Now get back to your duties!" she crossed over to me and looked down, no emotions on her face as she uttered the simple command, "Get up and follow me".

I followed her into her tent, trying to get my shaking my under control. "_Maybe this wasn't my best idea… But I had to try…_" I think as my eyes follow her to her chair in the tent.

"You must be either very brave or very foolish for entering my camp. What is your name and why are you here?" she questioned, her piercing light blue eyes never leaving my face. I shift my feet and sigh. I cannot let myself be psyched out now.

"I am Gabrielle and I'm here on behalf of the village of Potedia."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. I sent that message as a warning, not a peace offering" Xena coolly stated, her eyes still not leaving my face. It was enough to unsettle a person. My resolve should be wavered, but if anything, her eyes intrigue me.

"I know. My village does not know I'm here. I came to try and convince you to move on. Leave our village be." I barely finished the sentence before she started laughing a very cold and menacing laugh. The laugh quickly subsided as her eyes returned to my face again.

"I have to admit, this is different. Most of the villages plead, or bribe, offer slaves or riches. And you just waltz in here and just simply ask for me to skip over your village. Tell me, Gabrielle, why should I even consider this offer?" Her eyes are mocking me but there's no turning back.

"I know to a hardened warrior like you, we're just another pathetic village that is ripe for the picking. Over the past few years, other warlords have thought that as well. We've been stripped of almost everything. We have no more money, our crops have barely started growing again, and we're starving. Please, we just need a break. We need help. You couldn't have always been like this. You had to have come from a village yourself. You must have experienced some of the same struggles. You can't be completely heartless. Please, just spare us." I can no longer continue my speech as my eyes to water.

I blink away the tears, refusing to cry in front of her. For a moment, her eyes shift, some fleeting emotion crosses those blue eyes before she's back to her hard warrior self.

"The gods have smiled on you today. I will have mercy and spare your village. I'll even do something for you. Call it my one good deed for the next 10 years. I will help your village defeat the warlords that have been using your village." She says as she stands up and starts walking towards me.

"But I- Why? Why help us? Don't get me wrong, my village will be grateful, but I have to know why." I stammer out as she towers over me, amusement in her eyes. "Because your offer intrigued me. Of course, leave it to you to question a warlord." She chuckles as she leaves the tent.

I hear her address her army. I can't even believe my own ears as I hear her tell them to go to some mountain in search of an ancient artifact. As she enters back into the tent, she sees my bewildered expression.

"I don't trust my men in a village, so I sent them on a wild goose chase." That's all she says and she begins preparing her saddle bag.

"How will you defeat warlords without an army?!" I can't help my tone, it doesn't make any sense to me. She turns around and give me another amused look.

"Trust me, I have many skills."

_**I hope you guys like it. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review or PM to let me know what you think.**_


End file.
